


Hold on Tight- Starprince

by PrinceSkittles21



Series: The ShinyStarPrince Collection [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self Insert, Self Ship, polyamorous, shinystarprince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: Star takes me on one of his evening flights.





	Hold on Tight- Starprince

“Just sit still please?! Ever have someone fidgeting around in YOUR chest? It’s MUCH more uncomfortable than you think,” Starscream hissed, trying not to fly off balance as I readjusted myself for the billionth time.

“Well ‘scuse me, I’ve never flown a jet before,” I pouted. I could almost hear him smirk, “You’re flying NO ONE, sweetspark. I’m flying YOU.” I blushed and scooted around again.

I’d only seen the outside of his v-mode before, I’d never been inside the cockpit itself. It was very small of course, fit only for one person, but the seat was fairly huge compared to me. He’d had to go back to his original size before transforming, or else he would’ve been too small for me to get into. I giggled at the thought.

“What’s so funny?"

I rolled my eyes, “I dunno…” He tilted sideways and sped up, and I almost fell over, had it not been for the buckles holding me down. He laughed, and I scowled at the purple screens in front of me, “H-hey!! Warn me first next t-time please?”

“Sure. Hold on tight, then, I need to speed up or I’m going to give up.”

I realized what he meant and quickly adjusted into the seat, holding onto the buckles tightly. He almost squirmed. (Ohohohooo ahaha)

Suddenly, we shot forward into the sky, above the clouds, leaving trails behind us. My neck hurt, but I said, “HOLY SCRAP, AGAIN”

He laughed, and shot forward again, going upwards, looping back, and taking a nosedive into the clouds before pulling up again. Oh Primus, I didn’t dare get sick, I wouldn’t. I was too busy staring at the golden pink clouds zipping past us, with the loud roar of his engines behind me.

After a few more fast turns and corkscrews, the most he could manage himself at least, he exhaustedly laughed, “Had enough yet?”

I smiled an ear to ear smile, “F-frag, whenever you’re done, I’m havin’ fun!” I threw my arms up tiredly.  
He began slowing down, and I saw the purple screen flash and settle on a pair of coordinates. “Heh.. let’s.. let’s take a break.”

I nodded, “Mkay..”

When we got back, he quickly changed form and size and came inside my room through the sliding porch door. I threw off my shoes and binder and flopped on my bed, “Was that as fast as you can go?”

He laughed and settled against the pillows next to me. “Pfft, please. That was barely a fraction of what I can go. I didn’t want to kill you.”

He noticed my tousled hair and bare chest and smirked, “We’ll go again soon though,” he purred.


End file.
